1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fly back transformer. In particular, the present invention relates to a means for fixing a fly back transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fly back transformer (FBT) is provided on the rear of a television or monitor to transform the voltage of an external power into the required voltage for the cathode-ray tube of the television or monitor. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fly back transformer has a collecting element 11 and a main body 12. The collecting element 11 has three tubes 113, 114, 115 arranged in parallel, while the main body 12 has three sleeves 123, 124, 125 corresponding to the tubes 113, 114, 115. The process of assembling the fly back transformer is as follows: A high voltage wire 16, a focus wire 17 and a screen wire 18 are respectively inserted into the tubes 113, 114, 115 as shown in FIG. 2A. Then, the tubes 113, 114, 115 are inserted into the sleeves 123, 124, 125 so that the wires 16, 17, 18 electrically contact the main body 12, as shown in FIG. 2B.
Friction exists between the wires 16, 17, 18 and the tubes 113, 114, 115 as well as between the tubes 113, 114, 115 and the sleeves 123, 124, 125 to prevent the assembled fly back transformer from separating. However, the friction is not great. A pull on the wires possibly separates the assembled fly back transformer so that the workers in the production lines of factories need to reassemble the separated fly back transformer. That is a burden on the workers.
Taiwanese patent No. 278764 provides an engaging element to fix the main body 12 and the collecting element 11 together. This arrangement does solve the problem of the separation between the main body 12 and the collecting element 11 arising from a pull on the wires. However, this arrangement does not solve the problem of the separation between the wires 16, 17, 18 and the collecting element 11.